1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tent stakes for use in securing tent structures, and in particular, to tent stakes have illumination capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Assembly of tents often includes using tent stakes (or pegs) to anchor the tent to the ground. Tent stakes are typically constructed as a spike-like structure, made of metal, wood, plastic, or composite material, and can be driven into the ground and attached to the sheet material of the tent, or to ropes (or cords) attached to the tent.